


Demongirl and The Shrike

by Apollo_Vega



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Horns, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Vega/pseuds/Apollo_Vega
Summary: Two close friends comfort each other, and finally act on their feelings.





	Demongirl and The Shrike

"I am here for you." My voice was steady, affirming. I looked into his sharp, light eyes that had been softened by the emotion of the evening, for what felt like ages, searching for something... Love? Recognition? He knelt down next to me on the floor and leaned into an embrace, working his head under my horns and resting it on my shoulder. His arms were wrapped around me tightly, one on my shoulder blades and the other in the small of my back. His wings unfurled and enclosed the two of us, shielding and comforting. "Thank you." He murmured, voice breaking ever so slightly. 

We stayed locked for a few moments, neither wanting to part. As we pulled away, his wings folded back slightly but his arms didn't quite release. His face was close to mine. For a moment neither of us breathed. I was afraid to look at him again this close, because that was just too vulnerable, but I couldn't stop myself. My eyes cautiously travelled from his jaw up to his eyes. Those eyes... Now they were intense. I saw sorrow, longing. His brow furrowed slightly as his clear blue darted back and forth between my own dark reflections. He was reading my face. 

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he pulled me in. As his lips met mine, my eyes fluttered closed. Initially I was filled with restraint, hesitance. But as he lingered and tightened his embrace, my resolve broke. My hands went from his sides, up his chest and rested on the back of his head as I slid my tongue in his mouth. 

This awakened something within him. All the pain and hurt he was feeling turned to desire. An outlet. His hands feverishly moved to my shoulders, pushing me onto my back. His kiss deepened, hands now roaming freely, touching everywhere he wouldn't before. My breathing grew heavier, and I pulled my hand down from his neck and felt his chest. His heart was racing. He broke away from my lips, breathless. "I need you." He whispered hoarsely. His eyes burned into mine, hair falling into his face as he looked down at me. I took my right hand and placed it on his cheek, and ran my thumb across his lips. "Then take me." I said, barely audible. 

Without hesitation, he stood and pulled me up with him. He lifted my dress over my head, and cast his own shirt and pants aside. He stood before me for a moment, hungry eyes taking in my naked form. "As perfect as I imagined..." He said softly, running his fingers between my breasts. I shivered slightly at the touch, and then leaned forward. "I'm ready." I breathed. Placing his hand on my back he lowered me to the floor, pushing his legs between mine. My tail laid flat on the ground, the base pinned by our weight. He kissed my nipple gently and moved up to my neck, lips brushing the skin. I sighed, legs widening unconsciously. I felt one of his hands run down between us, then fingers pushing in, feeling my wetness. My eyes rolled back and I moaned quietly, breath quickening. He beckoned within me, working upward and deeper. 

"Please...." I begged quietly, wanting nothing more than his full desire to be unleashed upon me. I could tell he was holding back. I took the tip of my tail and lifted it, lightly dragging the end across his balls and up his length. He froze, eyes closing and took a deep breath. "Take me." I whispered, sliding my tail back down his cock and along his thighs. He took his hand out slowly, grabbed his dick, and positioned himself at my entrance. Placing my hand on the small of his back, I pulled him towards me. He let out a breathless, shaky moan as I took him in. His hand moved quickly up to my face, and he slid his still wet fingers between my lips. I sucked and licked them hungrily, tasting myself. 

His hips began to rock, slowly at first, and then faster as I tightened around him. My tail kept moving, running along the skin of his thighs, then caressing his ass. "Fuck..." He sighed, head falling backward. He kept the rythym for a few moments, then when I was no longer able to keep quiet, my lips parted and I cried out. I was close now. His fingers traced down my chin to my throat, and I gasped slightly as his grip tightened around it. He squeezed firmly as he slammed into me, eyes full of fire.

Mouth open, I panted heavily, the blood to my head slowing. My shaking hands reached up and ran through his dark hair and gripped hard. I made sure he was watching me. I wrapped my legs tightly around him as I came, a ragged shout escaping my throat through his grip. After a few moments of bliss, my legs dropped and and I relaxed, but he wasn't through with me. Straightening up on his knees, he grabbed my calves and pulled them up to his shoulders, lifting me off the floor. He thrust into me roughly, his wings now spreading wide. With a roar, throwing his head back, he buried himself fully inside and I felt the hot cum pumping within me. I shook violently and my back arched to meet him, the pleasure filling us both. 

Time stopped for a moment as we stayed, interlinked, locked together in ecstacy. 

Slowly, gently, he lowered me to the floor. My legs fell at his sides and he leaned forward. I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me again, tenderly. Pulling back, his eyes slowly opened and met mine. 

"I love you."


End file.
